1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflator mounting structure for a passenger's air bag system and, more particularly, to a structure having a cylindrical inflator fixed in a retainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inflator mounting structure for a passenger's air bag system according to the prior art will be described with reference to FIG. 2.
In the passenger's air bag system, as designated at 10, an air bag 14 is folded in a retainer 12, which has its front opening covered with a lid 16. An inflator 18 is disposed at the back of the retainer 12. Numeral 20 designates a partition plate which is made of a punched metal for allowing gases to pass therethrough.
A retainer 12 is formed with a first opening 22 at its one side face and a second opening 24 in its other side. Into the first opening 22, there is inserted a shaft portion 26 at the leading end of an inflator 18. By fastening a nut 30 on the external thread formed in the shaft portion 26, the inflator 18 is fixed in the retainer 12.
The inflator 18 has its rear end fitted loosely in the second opening 24. This second opening 24 is formed to admit the inflator 18 thereby to insert the shaft portion 26 into the first opening 22 when the inflator 18 is to be mounted in the retainer 12.
Due to the gap between the inner circumference of the second opening 24 and the outer circumference of the rear end of the inflator 18, the inflator mounting structure of the prior art described above has a problem that an abnormal noise is caused when the rear end of the inflator 18 abuts against the inner circumference of the second opening 24.